


Lovely Sins of God

by Danidoesathing



Series: Tales from the Garden [3]
Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Persona 5 Spoilers, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), its hard to have sex when your ribs are broken, no smut despite the nudity, the lack of joker comfort fics in this fanbase is disappointing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danidoesathing/pseuds/Danidoesathing
Summary: Akira struggles a bit. Goro refuses to let him do it alone.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Tales from the Garden [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812472
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Lovely Sins of God

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2/2 everyone. This fic isn't related to that date at all but I needed something to make me happy dammit. I'm giving Akira a little comfort, as a treat.
> 
> Btw this takes place during the first chapter of Judgement (during 11/20 and 11/21) and without that context, this isn't gonna make much sense. But hey I'm not the boss of you.
> 
> Also yes I'm working on chapter 3 it's just taking forever to write. It'll be out soon hopefully.

Akira was exhausted. He’s always exhausted after the interrogation room, why wouldn’t he be? He just got the shit kicked out of him not twelve hours ago and the pain isn’t gonna disappear with a few pills and a restless sleep. He had gotten used to, kind of. He was used to the near unbearable ache and used to the fact he had to work through it. He was used to wounds, the bruises, the exhaustion. It’s been years now, he should be used to it. 

But he still can’t manage to take a fucking shower.

It’s pathetic. He’s Akira Kurusu dammit, the leader of the Phantom Thieves for god sakes, killer of gods and savior of the planet but he can’t even stand without being brought to the point of near tears, whether out of frustration or pain. He should be able to do this! It had always taken a few days for him to get out to the bathhouse, which at the very least, allowed him to sit down for a bit. But christ, the bathroom is literally ten feet from the bed and he still can’t make it over there. 

Not that Goro would let him try. He’s been fretting over Akira since the beginning of their ‘deal’ but it seemed to have been turned up to eleven since last night- or morning. Akira couldn’t say he didn’t dislike it, selfish as it may be, but he didn’t need to be babied. He could take care of himself, even like this. He’s done it before a thousand times, he could do it again.

Goro was out the room now, talking on the phone with….someone. Sae probably. Hard to ask when you’re knocked out by painkillers. If he knew Akira was even trying to get out of bed he’d probably get a lecture or a snide comment about being ‘a reckless idiot’. Goro had told him that if he needed something, to just ask, but the last thing he really wanted was to ask Goro for another favor right now. Especially a favor like _this,_ partner or not, he didn’t think Goro would be too keen to help his ‘fated rival’ take a bath. He could do it on his own. He could.

Ok, let’s try this again. He placed a hand on the nightstand, careful not to knock the bottles of painkillers over. _‘Slow, steady, don’t overexert yourself too early’,_ Satanael whispered in the back of his mind as began to push himself upward. His leg nearly buckled instantly, but he held firm, using the table for support. A little unsteady, but it’s fine. He got himself upright, an accomplishment in itself, and took a breath. Just a few steps. One step, two, three, four-

He tripped. He fucking tripped. His leg finally gave out from the strain and he collapsed onto the rug. Akira’s head hit against the edge of the table, knocking him back with a pained whine. He shook his head, trying to clear the pounding headache and the shame was building in his heart. already. 

God, this is sad. Why couldn’t he do this one thing? It wasn’t hard at all, it was just taking a damn shower. He’s saved the world over and over again and he still can’t manage to do this? This was pathetic. The Great Leader of the Phantom Thieves, Trickster of Fate, sitting on the floor of a shitty hotel room on the verge of tears because he can’t manage to stand up for a few minutes. It was one thing, one simple thing and he still can’t do it-

“Akira?”

Goro must have come in at some point, always careful not to wake him up or scare him to the point he was almost silent a majority of the time. He’s too good at this. Crap, he didn’t want Goro to see him like this. He was better than this. Akira could do better than this-

A hand brushed hair to the side, allowing the newly forming bruise to be shown on full display. Goro was knelt down to meet Akira. He looked over the small mark on his forehead, then down to meet Akira’s hesitant gaze. He looked away, feeling like a little kid who got hurt doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Goro sighed after a brief moment.

“What do you need?”

“It’s fine, I can get it-”

“That’s not what I asked.”

Goro’s voice was sharp, blunt and cold as always. Akira swallowed thickly, tugging on his sleeve out of habit. It wasn’t even _his_ sleeve, it was the clothes Goro had lent him, which was already probably stained by now-

“Akira.”

He bit his lip, and glanced back up at Goro. It’s a tense few seconds before he managed to come up with an answer.

“I….I haven’t showered since Thursday,” he admitted quietly. Goro stared at him for a moment, before letting out a small sigh of relief.

“Oh, so that’s it then,” Goro shifted, moving to be next to Akira instead of in front. He wrapped an arm over his back, and held tight. “Come on.”

“....it’s fine Goro, really-”

“If you don’t shut up, I’m just going to carry you.”

Honestly, that didn’t sound half bad at the moment with just how much everything hurt. But he just nodded slowly, and mimicked the detective’s actions. Goro paused for a few spare seconds, before helping Akira stand carefully and acting as a source of balance as they moved to the bathroom.

It wasn’t a great space for two people to be in at once. It was a cramped, cheap bathroom in a shady part of town, so it was no surprise by any means. Akira leaned on Goro for support, the pain shooting up his leg overriding what’s left of his pride. The detective doesn’t seem to mind, practically carrying the thief to the bath with ease. He sat Akira on the edge of the tub, and slowly began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He mumbled out a weak protest that Goro didn’t need to do that, but it was once again ignored. He’s gentle, careful to avoid his bruises and bandages as he pulled the shirt off his shoulders. It stirred another pang of guilt in the pit of Akira’s stomach.

“Goro, really you don’t need-”

“Aki please,” Goro said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. “Let me do this. I know you can do it on your own, but you’re injured, and I don’t care what you can and can’t do. Just….”

He closed his eyes.

“Let me take care of you, please.”

Akira paused, letting the words sink in. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the other’s. Goro’s arms hold him steady, only accompanied by the shared breaths between each other and the sound of their heartbeats. Goro placed a kiss on his cheek, and pulled back to help remove the rest of Akira’s clothes, then carefully remove the stained bandages. Akira let him, even as the cold of winter began to settle on his skin.

The bath was just as small as the rest of the room, barely big enough to hold two people. Akira was already shivering by the time the water from the showerhead began to heat up. His knees were pressed to his chest and he closed his eyes, letting the water fall against his back and run down his spine. The quiet beat of the water against the ceramic and the soft occasional shuffling of Goro fiddling with bandages or the clothes or whatever else he could find to keep him busy. Everything hurt still, but the growing warmth slowly eased the tension in his bones. 

He opened his eyes slightly, watching as the water fell off his shoulders. The grime from the Metaverse and past few days color water water shades of black and brown before it vanished into the drain. He watched the repeating pattern for a bit, savoring the few minutes of the blissful thoughtless present. It couldn’t last, but he could pretend. He ran a hand over the dried blood stains, biting back a pained groan as it cracked and flaked off his skin. He winced as he ran a hand through his hair, shaking out more filth to be washed away in the flow. It had been too long since he’s gotten the chance to clean himself.

Goro watched him silently, only seeming to shake himself from his gaze when Akira glanced back at him. He stood from his spot on the toilet seat and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Are you going to be fine on your own?” He asked quietly, his voice barely being heard over the sound of shower. Goro stared at him anxiously, almost hopefully as he waited for an answer. Akira hesitated for a moment.

“.....can you stay with me? Just for a bit? I-I can do it but….” Akira shifted, wrapping his arms around himself. “Help me, please?”

Goro let out a quiet sigh, attempting and failing to hide how relieved he felt. He nodded, and began to undress with a bit of haste to his actions as he discarded clothes to the corner of the bathroom. He hesitated, just for a moment, but all it took was a brief pleading look to get him to lose all sense of doubt. He stepped into the bath and knelt down to Akira’s level. Akira felt the split second of hesitation before Goro began to gently rub his shoulders, washing away the awful remnants of the night before. His hand ran over the other’s back, slowly, methodically. He’s careful with the bruises and cuts, keeping his pace to ground the thief in this reality, not the one where he’s cold and hurt in a concrete room waiting to be killed by a person he held dear. The reality was he’s alone, unable to do anything to stop the impending fate by placing faith in someone that doesn’t trust him, otherwise everything he’s done would be for nothing. It wasn’t real anymore. He was in a place far away from that hell, lost in the touch of his lover and the addicting warmth filling his chest and drowning out the ache in his bones. He feels truly safe for the first time in years.

Akira let out a content sigh as Goro’s fingers traveled upwards, finding themselves in the messy locks. His eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the other’s touch. He’s sure it’s greasy and disgusting from the lack of care, but none of it deters the detective from massaging his scalp in a slow, methodic rhythm that drew Akira further and further into a thoughtless, pleased state. Every little movement drained the tension out of his nerves, leaving him pliant and relaxed. A weakness Akira wouldn’t have dared shown to anyone just a few months prior, and yet he sat still, allowing the person that scared him the most to hold him and ease him into a sense of security. He was vulnerable, naked with someone he once considered an enemy, and he was perfectly content with that.

It’s an eternity, or maybe a few minutes, before he pulled away, taking the consistent comfort with him. Akira doesn’t have the energy to protest, or complain or say anything other than a soft hum. It’s only a brief moment before he felt Goro’s chest against his back and his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to the warmth Akira so desperately craved. Akira goes limp in his arms, leaning into the other’s touch without hesitation. He felt lips grace the nape of his neck, a quiet sign of intimacy in the sea of bliss. Another gently was placed, lower this time, and another and another, leaving a trail along the side of his neck. Akira savored every second, chasing the dizzying high from the other’s affection. It only stopped when Goro leaned his face into the crook of his neck, letting out a quiet wistful sigh. He trailed his hand down to Akira’s side, tracing over the gunshot scar that laid just next to his stomach. It had healed weeks ago, but Goro always had a habit of touching the mark.

Akira interlocked his hand with Goro’s, giving him a faint, reassuring squeeze. Goro looked down at the thief, who gave him his own half awake smile. His lover leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Are you ready to get out?” He asked softly, cutting through the Akira’s daze. He thought for a few moments, before shaking his head and leaning his face into the crook of Goro’s neck. “No? You don’t want to stay too long, you still need to get some rest.”

Goro paused, as if waiting for a response he didn’t get. He let out a sigh and wrapped his arms tighter around Akira, dragging him further into the intoxicating warmth surrounding them. 

“.....fine, just a few more minutes then.”


End file.
